When installing a traditional body spray, all of the components need to be properly aligned in order for a spray face to be mounted flush with an escutcheon and the spray face to be centered in an opening in the escutcheon. If misalignments are introduced during installation, the spray face will not be mounted flush with the escutcheon and/or the spray face will not be centered in the opening in the escutcheon.